User talk:Markfies
Common item drops Please stop adding info on common item drops to the Inscribed Guardian article. The items you've added - Embossed Scythe, Shield of the Wing, Accursed Staff, and gold - are not noteworthy. If we listed every single item a monster could drop, then we would have much, much larger monster articles than we do. —Dr Ishmael 18:30, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Same thing he said, adding scrolls to the list. Thanks for contributing! — Powersurge360 01:45, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Regarding Wikimail Kind of surprised me to get an e-mail from you so long after the fact. But yeah, a list of criteria for deciding whether or not a drop is common or not can be found here. Sorry for the confusion. — Powersurge360 17:03, 30 August 2008 (UTC) assisstance Posting suggestions for GW on the "ask a question" page is kinda pointless since no ANet game designer is ever going to read it, and inadvertantly deleting anothe rperson's question is kinda bad. So that's why your contribution isn't on there any more, I hope you don't mind. For suggestions go over to the official wiki, I hear they have pages for those. --◄mendel► 16:54, 6 December 2008 (UTC) 4th yr storage Follow the instructions on this page. However, the NCStore is down at the moment- you'll have to wait until it goes back up. --Shadowcrest 05:22, 25 April 2009 (UTC) 4th anniversary storage pane Hi! I deleted the page you accidentally created named GuildWiki:Request assistanc, because obviously that's a misspelling. I would copy your question over to Project:Request assistance, but I can answer it for you so there's no need. All the information you want is right here. Be aware that you will need to create an NCSoft master account if you have never purchased anything from them online before, and also be aware that due to massive traffic in the past few days, it will take a while for your transaction to actually get through. It may be more productive to wait a few days before trying. 05:25, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :Sidenote: the "misspelling" was my email program breaking the link I mailed Mark. Sorry. --◄mendel► 08:54, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 17:44, December 1, 2010 (UTC)